Queen's Crown
by celestics
Summary: "In darkness comes a queen." Based off of the third book from the series, School For Good & Evil.
**A/N: Hey guys! This was a quickly inspired one-shot of a poem that I read on Tumblr. It reminded me a lot of Sophie from The School For Good & Evil, strangely enough. I'm not sure if my readers known about SFGAE, but if you have read it, you'll probably think the same. ;u; **

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy it, considering it's short, hopefully it's good enough? ;n; Please let me know in the reviews! I love reading them!**

 **Credit for the poem below goes to: Eveannajane on Tumblr~ (( _She writes amazing short poems_ )) ;u;**

* * *

 _My heart's a dagger and my tongue a blade,_

 _Seas runs through my veins, there's storms in my eyes._

 _I am not a princess you need to save._

 _There is lightning woven into my braid._

 _My life was not made of gentle blue skies._

 _My heart's a dagger and my tongue a blade._

 _My soul is crackling lightning and made_

 _Into stone by bright fires and dark lies._

 _I am not a princess you need to save._

 _My back is lined with scars from times betrayed_

 _Those who make a foe of me are not wise._

 _My heart's a dagger and my tongue a blade._

 _My crown is encrusted with bones and jade._

 _I can bring your cruelest lows, kindest highs._

 _I am not a princess you need to save._

 _I'll send them all running from my crusade._

 _Your kingdom will fall and from it I rise._

 _My heart's a dagger and my tongue a blade,_

 _I am not a princess you need to save._

* * *

Sophie took the lavish quill from the bare desk and held it firmly between her two fingers, rage ripping through her blood. The storm in her emerald eyes had not yet shown the slightest bit of pity or regret.

Deafening thunderclaps and eerie glows of lightning filled the silent room as hatred thundered heavily in Sophie's heart. Her solid grip on the quill had caused her fingertips to become ghostly pale, although no hesitance was displayed on her face.

The fiery fury swelling inside her once bliss soul, was raging fiercely as she was drowned in words of rejection. Pique, vexation, miserable and many other words were all swimming in her head, for she can't escape these anguished thoughts, a result of desolation.

* * *

 _~Flashback_

"Agatha, this isn't me!" Sophie shouted in disbelief, pleading for her forgiveness. "I was afraid of losing you... I had to sneak into the tower, I couldn't trust you alone with him," she breathed shakily as cringe-worthy warts appeared on her peachy skin. She had shriveled into the witch Agatha was intimidated by, the one Sophie despised, but this wasn't her doing.

"Agatha, you have to believe me! This is all Dean Sader's fault, she's tricking you into believing that I'm still the vicious witch, but I'm telling you, I'm not!" Sophie shrieked in agony, tears streaming down her face like a never-ending ocean.

Why had the people she loved not trust her? She was here to prove that she's turned Good; she helped Agatha and Tedros through their toughest moments, but now, Sophie's stuck in a stressing situation with no one willing to aid her. How could two friends become enemies over a boy they swore they didn't like anymore? How could Agatha, of all people Sophie loved the most, betray her?

Her gold luminous ringlets fell out into clumps, skin blotched as wrinkles formed all over her formerly creamy face, her posture slumped forward; back shaped like a hump as more appalling warts sizzled through her dull skin. Her eyes changed to a hazy gray, showing genuine sorrow as her lifeless lips changed to a frown.

Agatha and Tedros looked at each other, the desire for one another burning passionately. Agatha let her heart flutter unashamedly, finally able to confess her undying love for her soon-to-be prince. How long had Agatha waited impatiently to be with him, she hadn't the faintest clue, but relief crashed over her as her rosy thin lips reached up for Tedros's. Eyes closing soothingly as they listened to each others short breaths, Tedros clasped Agatha's cheeks and kissed her for the first time.

All of Agatha's thoughts vanished as a cozy warmth spread over her, hearing Sophie's terrified scream until it grew softer and softer into silence. She pulled Tedros closer to her, she felt her heart racing with elation, time expanding, and fear crumbling to ash. As their lips finally released, Agatha and Tedros both panted in disbelief, grins growing wider than ever, until they matched each others'.

Sophie's warts and wrinkles disappeared from her face, her posture reshaping back to its impeccably straight self, eyes transforming to the mesmerizing emerald green, lips expanding into the luscious rosy-pink she loved, golden ringlets growing quickly until it fell beneath her stomach, until Sophie was her fresh, ethereal self, but only her expression had remained blank.

Cream-milky skin haloed against the sun's weak glow, Sophie had melted back into her old self, staring blankly at the dark-haired princess which she no longer knew, for Agatha had tried to banish her home, although that plan had undoubtedly failed. No words could describe how Sophie was feeling at this moment, as her head pounded with shock and wrath. The only sentence she could whisper faintly was, "You'll regret deceiving me..." Only the couple haven't seemed to hear.

* * *

Lifting the quill up with everlasting betrayal, Sophie gnashed her pearly white teeth as she hastily slashed across an empty page, which no longer looked bare as she poured out her emotions.

Frigid drops of sweat trickled down Sophie's neck and forehead, unleashing the deceived isolated young girl trapped inside her soul. Her heart swelled with different, yet the same emotions, so much that she couldn't take it anymore.

 _I tried so hard to be Good… to be loved… to not end up like my mother… I just wanted to have my friend back…_ Warm tears dribbled down Sophie's somber cheeks, sending icy-cold chills down her spine.

 _Everyone I trust ends up betraying me like I'm some kind of toy… But they can't use me anymore, nor will I let them_. Her mournful expression hardened to a steely glare as her cat-like eyes gleamed up towards a jagged crown, yearning to be worn by its fated Queen.

Sophie's wretched, dejected heart sharpened, as if someone was honing it to replicate a dangerously sharp dagger. Her soul, which she thought had been Good all along, made her comprehend the fact that it's made up of dark lies.

Seas made up of menacing waves have intertwined with her veins. One look at her threatening eyes and you'll feel them cutting into you like true emeralds, as if she's able to read your soul's deepest secrets. Scars on her back from the Trial, are to remind her that she pulled through what she thought was her worst memories, but looking back, Sophie realized that those are her proud achievements.

Her rosy lips, usually worn with a gentle smile, curled into a murderous smirk as her luminous teeth poked out, made to kill. Her pale fingers reached for the ornate crown, at last. Sophie planted the crown atop her golden head and instantly, she felt like she could take on the world herself.

She looked down at her pale fingers, able to see her icy-blue veins as her eyes traced up her ring finger. As expected of that name, Sophie admired her exquisitely embellished Queen's ring. She looked at her reflection in the ring and gave a smile as if she could conquer anything and anyone, for that matter.

If only her rivals could see her now, they would wish they could take back their foolish actions. Those who make a foe of her are not the wisest, for you're destined to be eradicated, a result of mere consequence, surely.

Rising from her seat ever so assertively, Sophie sashayed swiftly to her opulent king sized bed as her lacy black dress train trailed behind. The dress was luxurious enough; a large V shape cut through her neck to her diaphragm, the sleeves were tight and ended just a bit in front of her wrist, which was also aligned in a V shape, but to be given a palatial chamber as well? A dream that can only be granted by very few people, excluding the Queen herself.

Just before climbing into her cozy extravagant bed, two gentle knocks were heard on the chamber's door. As expected, it was the King himself, striding over to his newly confident Queen. He took in the pleasure of admiring the fact that she had finally decided to wear her deserved crown.

He had alabaster skin resembling pale marble, glacier-blue eyes that surely held everyone spellbound, soft ghost-white hair spiked outwards attractively, sharp cheekbones and luscious lips. Once upon a time, Sophie saw him as a stranger, but now all she saw was her loving King.

Rafal planted a cold kiss on Sophie's creamy peach cheek, which was once doused in regretful tears. "My Queen, you look lovely as always," he smiled, stroking her cheek.

She nuzzled into him warmly, as he pulled her into a pleasurable embrace. Adding yet another frigid kiss on her cheek, Rafal questioned, "Are you ready to be announced as Queen to the school?"

Holding back a laugh of evident self-assurance, Sophie nodded, wrapping her arms around her King. "If I'm next to you, of course."

Rafal smiled down at his Queen with satisfaction. As they walked out of the grand chamber, Sophie followed behind Rafal leisurely with a smile so life threatening, she'll make Agatha and Tedros wish they wouldn't have betrayed her, for this Queen has watched her kingdom fall, just as she will watch her enemies fall in an upcoming war.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay, that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed it, even if it seems rushed, which I know for sure it is. ;u;**

 **Thank you so much and expect my 5th chapter for SFGAE in a week or so! Have a lovely day everyone!**


End file.
